The present invention relates to locating an object within a wall, such as when routing electrical wires through walls. The magnetized drill bit extension has particular utility indicating the location of a drill bit not visible through a wall.
Before pulling wire in walls, the present invention, in cooperation with a bit, prepares a hole and indicates the location of the hole within a wall. Wire can then be pulled through the hole using a magnetic wire pulling system. Magnetic wire pulling systems assist electricians in routing conduits or wires through intersections of walls and floors, and difficult to reach places in structures. In structures, electrical wiring looks unsightly and architects and electricians labor to hide the wiring. In new construction, electricians run wire through floors, walls, and ceilings before the finished surface is installed. In existing structures, electricians run wires inside finished walls, floors, and ceiling spaces. In other buildings, electricians have to fish wire between two desired locations. Fishing wire includes running a tape, or a string, first between desired locations. Then an electrician ties a pulling cord to the string and advances the pulling cord to the second location. Third, the electrician ties wire or conduit to the pulling cord and advances the wire to the second location for installation in a fixture.
When fishing wire, electricians encounter obstacles within structures that impede wire from advancing to a second location. Sill plates at wall and floor intersections, headers at wall and ceiling intersections, and rafters in attics, among others, impede fishing of wire. Commonly, electricians use a steel band, known as fish tape, to overcome an obstacle during fishing. An obstacle usually takes many attempts before the electrician successfully advances the fish tape beyond the obstacle. An electrician inserts the fish tape at a known point and extends the tape beyond the obstacle to reach a second point. At the second point, an electrician, if skilled, may hit it precisely or more likely, an electrician has to capture the fish tape with a second piece of fish tape. With fish tape being steel, magnets can capture fish tape at the second point.